


As You Are

by hinabean



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Trans Character, luvia, trans Juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinabean/pseuds/hinabean
Summary: “...her entire body was water, ever changing and malleable, and yet sometimes she struggled to believe she could ever be the person she wanted to be.”
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A Luvia oneshot inspired by and for my friends in the ftlgbtales discord, thank you!

Juvia peeked out from her hiding place, surrounded by the silence of an empty changing room. At a distance, the rowdy voices of the other girls already enjoying their free time in the pool could be heard, assuring the water mage that she didn’t need to worry about how she looked for this small moment. In just a few minutes, she could join her friends and laugh with them.

“Juvia is a real woman now,” she whispered to herself. “Juvia is a woman…” The phrase fell from her lips like a prayer, as if the repetition of those words were securing her to the tile floor under her feet. 

The Rain Woman gazed down at her form, analyzing where her shawl fell over top of her usual dress, where she wished her shape was as fluid as her own water. Her entire body was water, ever changing and malleable, and yet sometimes she struggled to believe she could ever be the person she wanted to be.

“Juvia is a woman,” she prayed into her clothes again, not noticing that a head of blonde hair had turned around the corner into the changing room.

“Juvia? Are you okay?” Lucy asked, her eyes flashing in concern. In response, Juvia jumped back at the sudden interruption.

“Oh! Yes, Juvia is here,” the surprised woman replied with a shaky nod. “Juvia is fine.”

The two looked at each other, twin gazes of embarrassment laced with some different sort of connection that neither could name. Lucy smiled at her blue-haired guildmate, wondering if there was anything she could do to help her. “Juvi,” Lucy said, letting the nickname hang in the air. “You don’t have to be alone. You can let me in.”

Juvia fought back a sniffle as she played her worries back in her head. Shaking her head, she tried to explain away Lucy’s concern. “No, Juvia is fine. Juvia is just - is just…”

As the words faded, she bit at her bottom lip to stifle the emotions that threatened to spill out. She sat back against the wall, letting her form fold in on itself. Lucy took the cue to sit beside her, knowing that she’d wait with her as long as she needed to. 

“Juvia… Juvia is a real woman now, isn’t she?” the water mage asked, a stray tear escaping down her cheek.

Lucy leaned into the woman beside her and smiled. “Of course you are, Juvi. You always have been.” Lucy’s left hand brushed against Juvia’s right, and the blonde mage intertwined their fingers. For a moment, Lucy felt herself frown, but then drew the corners of her mouth back to where they had been. “Who told you that you weren’t?” She asked the question gently and squeezed Juvia’s hand, letting her know she didn’t have to answer. 

Juvia brought her free hand up to her face, wiping away the trail of the offending teardrop. “No, nobody did. Juvia just - didn't feel real anymore. Not like everybody else.”

Lucy hummed in understanding from where she rested against Juvia’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be like everybody else,” she surmised. “But you’re just as real as all of us and we love you.” Lucy paused to take a breath, feeling heat rise to her face. “I love you. Exactly as you are. And exactly as you will be as you grow into the person you want to be. You can do anything, and I’ll be here for you.”

Juvia turned to her company in surprise, a flush rising to her cheeks. The words came as such a shock to her in that moment, but in the next she realized that’s exactly how Lucy was. That’s what she liked, loved even, about her. “You are still the kindest woman Juvia has ever met,” she whispered nervously into the empty air. From her side, she heard Lucy giggle as she shifted to face the water woman. And in her second shock of the day, she felt her breath leave her as Lucy brought her hands up to each side of her face and pressed their foreheads together. Like they had done so long ago in their first battle together.

“Do you feel better?” The question floated in the gap between them, and Juvia felt herself nod before she had even thought to reply. Lucy giggled again, and the sound, light and musical, set Juvia at ease.

“Juvia will get ready now,” she declared, a sliver of confidence sneaking back into her voice. “Please do not look. But wait for Juvia? Please?” 

Her answer came in the soft pressure of a kiss on her hairline. “Of course,” Lucy replied. “I promise I’ll wait as long as you need me to. And you know that a celestial wizard always keeps her promises.”


End file.
